SEGREDOS DA NOITE
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Romance,Lemon,AU,Milo e Kamus,MdM e Dite,Outros]Nesse romance,os personagens são garotos de programa e ocultam na vida que a noite lhes oferece segredos,mágoas e desilusões.Baseada na fic CONTO DE NATAL.Jade Toreador e Aries Sin [Cap2On]
1. Chapter 1

**SEGREDOS DA NOITE**

**Jade Toreador & Aries Sin  
Milo x Kamus, MdM x Dite, Outros...  
Romance, Lemon, AU.**

Nesse romance, baseado no anime Saint Seya de Masami Kurumada, os personagens são garotos de programa e ocultam na vida que a noite lhes oferece segredos, mágoas e desilusões...

**N.A(s): **Queremos deixar claro aqui que o nome _CARLO DI ANGELIS_ não nos pertence, usámos esse nome em homenagem a **_Pipe_**, que nos deu autorização para utilizá-lo nas fics **ESPINHO E ROSA** (da Jade) e **ONCE UPON A TIME, IN LONDON TOWN** (de Áries Sin).

Esta fic é baseada na fic da Jade, **CONTO DE NATAL**. Apesar de poder ser lida separadamente, para melhor compreensão de certos acontecimentos ao longo da fic aconselhamos a ler CONTO DE NATAL.

-

* * *

-

**SEGREDOS DA NOITE**

**Capítulo 1**

-

* * *

-

Quente… extremamente quente… dois corpos intensamente suados chocavam um com o outro num ritmo cadenciado. Os gemidos roucos de ambos espalhavam-se pelo quarto.

Os longos cabelos loiros foram lançados para trás com um gesto, à medida que a cavalgada sobre o corpo abaixo de si se tornava mais intensa.

Os olhos semicerrados, a respiração descompassada e a diversidade de sons que emitia demonstravam puro deleite.

Sentiu suas nádegas serem apertadas com força. O corpo esguio do companheiro ergueu-se e sentiu-se ser abraçado com força. Seus lábios foram capturados para um beijo.

Shaka sorriu, não um sorriso de ternura, mas de vitória. Era subjugado, mas também subjugava. O modo como haviam se degladiado nas últimas horas, em busca de uma volúpia que não encontrava com cliente algum, mostrava-lhe que o seu amante estava tão inebriado quanto ele próprio.

Normalmente, por ser louro e longilíio, ele era quase sempre passivo com seus clientes, a mercê de mãos grotescas e bocas que lhe davam asco. Agora, ali, o hálito perfumado de Mu e o seu corpo tão imberbe quanto o dele próprio, lhe despertava o primitivo sentimento masculino de possuir e tomar. Por isso, gostava de tomar o corpo do outro, marcando, tomando, num ritual de volúpia quase violento.

Mas agora, o tibetano lhe dava um beijo... Terno... Terno demais!

Retribuiu o beijo a princípio, prolongando o contato com as línguas. Logo, as pernas se entrelaçaram num ritual delicioso de entrega, mas o hindu, incomodou-se com aquilo.

Já não deveria ter aceito o beijo de Mu. O tibetano e ele seguiam as regras de qualquer puto, que era jamais beijar seus clientes... Mas não estavam ali como os garotos de programas que eram! Queriam sexo. Com tudo de bom que o sexo costumava ter, quando não se fazia repetidas vezes por obrigação financeira.

Mas aquele beijo... Já trazia outras emoções ao seu corpo, que não eram apenas física, e... Não gostava disso. Estava ali para extravasar seu lado masculino, possuir e tomar, não para ser terno ou gentil!

Levantou-se, deixando Mu na cama.

"O que foi?".

"Nada. Apenas não posso me demorar aqui hoje".

Enquanto falava, Shaka virou-se para que a visão deliciosa do corpo nu e marcado do tibetano entre os lençóis não o fizesse cair na tentação de se deitar ali novamente.

Mu deu um sorriso cândido:

"Mas temos todo o dia de folga. Pensam que viajei, ninguém do Santuário vai desconfiar que estamos juntos, aqui".

"E desde quanto você acha que eu quero passar todo o meu dia com você? Tenho mais o que fazer".

Shaka sentiu a hora em que outro estremeceu como se houvessem lhe dado um tapa. Aquilo o incomodou também. Sabia que havia sido grosseiro e indelicado com o amante, mas... Fizera isso de propósito. Aquele clima amoroso pós-sexo era perigoso demais para os dois. Era errado dois funcionários do bordel estarem ali aos amassos, pois quebravam uma regra rígida da casa de que os putos efetivos não podiam se relacionar.

Mas se a indisciplina ficasse apenas para um amasso as escondidas, tudo bem. O bordel não iria descobrir! O que não podia... Eram os dois ficarem ali, na cama, aos beijos carinhosos.

Se Mu havia ficado magoado com sua atitude... Melhor para eles dois! Afinal, nem passava pela sua cabeça terminar caçado pelos capangas da Saori por largarem o "negócio", como acontecera com aqueles dois idiotas, Milo e Kamus, que haviam fugido do bordel por causa de... AMOR! Isso era... Ridículo.

Amor era coisa para tolos.

Ouviu a voz grave e deliciosamente suave do Tibetano, que se levantou também, num tom de magoa disfarçada.

"Pois eu também não tenho a menor intenção de ficar aqui com você. Também tenho mais o que fazer".

Um clima tenso havia caído no quarto agora. Porém, Shaka sorriu e não conseguiu resistir: acariciou os cabelos tingidos na exótica cor lilás. Para qualquer outro, aquela cor de cabelo ficaria ridícula, mas emoldurando aquele rosto afilado que parecia ser de um lindo herói de manga, a bizarra tintura se tornava um acessório simplesmente artístico e perfeito nos cabelos perfumados.

"Oras, isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha tempo para um banho a dois...".

Foi à vez do tibetano dar o troco à grosseria sofrida:

"Como você mesmo disse, não tenho o dia inteiro para ficar aqui; me visto e tomo um banho em casa, pois tenho um encontro à tarde não quero chegar atrasado".

O coração de Shaka disparou. Um encontro? Seria um amigo? Um namorado? Ou seria um amante que Mu faturava por fora, sem dar comissão para a cafetina que os sustentava? Bem, não podia dar ao outro o gostinho de se mostrar curioso, podia?

O olhar fixo no amante, Shaka sentia seu autocontrole ruir aos poucos. Todas aquelas duvidas… todas aquelas incertezas… decididamente não eram habituais.

Seu olhar lambia languidamente o corpo delicado de Mu à medida que este se baixava para apanhar suas roupas.

De costas para o loiro, Mu fazia todos os gestos com extrema calma. Os longos cabelos lavanda caíam soltos sobre as costas marcadas por momentos de maior excitação. Subia as calças jeans até às ancas tendo o cuidado de se movimentar com sensualidade. Sentia o olhar predador de Shaka sobre si. Estava plenamente consciente que era o alvo de toda a atenção do loiro. Nos jogos de sedução, ele era mestre.

Mostraria a Shaka tudo o que ele estava a perder. Deixaria a excitação do loiro no auge para depois o largar como um trapo sem interesse. O orgulho ferido reclamava por vendetta. Era esse o seu objectivo primordial naquele momento.

Se a tentação encarnasse num homem certamente seria no puto desgraçado à sua frente. Shaka estava ciente que o mínimo movimento do outro era planeado, minuciosamente executado para exercer o efeito desejado no espectador. Ele próprio conhecia todas as manhas usadas pelos da sua laia… mas céus! Aquilo era demais…

Inconscientemente passou a língua pelos lábios humedecendo-os.

Mu vestia a camisa preta quando se sentiu abraçado por trás. Sentiu os dedos longos de Shaka delinearem seu abdómen definido pelas muitas aulas de artes marciais fornecidas pelo bordel. Sorriu vitorioso.

Seus extensos fios lavanda foram afastados, deixando seu pescoço num perigoso estado de exposição. Os lábios do loiro estavam próximos… excitantemente próximos. Sentiu uma língua morna passar lentamente pelo local. Num momento repentino de plena consciência tentou afastar-se das garras que o prendiam, mas Shaka apenas o agarrou com maior pressão.

Ele não podia… não faria aquilo… ou faria?

Foi então que sentiu uma pontada de dor no local do contacto. Pouco depois, os lábios descolavam da sua pele e o abraço foi desfeito. Levou a mão ao local, massajando de leve.

O feitiço virara-se contra o feiticeiro.

Voltou-se num ataque de fúria encarando o loiro.

Shaka afastava-se calmamente, o corpo nu escondido pelos longos cabelos loiros. Um enorme sorriso de satisfação pairava em seus lábios.

"Tenha um bom encontro Mu! E se for um encontro… romântico… que as musas o inspirem para a desculpa que vai inventar para essa marca em seu pescoço!".

Com um breve aceno da mão, desapareceu no banheiro fechando a porta.

No quarto, Mu observava o estrago feito pelo desgraçado filho da mãe que acabava de sumir. Pela sua imagem reflectida no espelho conseguia ver a marca deixada em seu pescoço.

Rosnou. Alguns murmúrios de xingamentos pairaram no ar.

Acabou de fechar a camisa. Ajeitou o cabelo com os dedos longos. Encarou uma última vez a imagem reflectida da superfície baça. Um sorriso tomou conta dos seus lábios finos.

Afinal… aquela marca era a prova de uma crise de ciúmes inconsciente de Shaka. Uma marca de posse.

Olhou mais uma vez em volta, procurando o celular e a carteira. Ouviu o som da água a correr no interior do banheiro.

Saiu fechando a porta num estrondo.

"Carlo, a mademoiselle está falando com você!".

O italiano olhava displicentemente pela sacada que ficava no último andar do edifício vítreo e dourado, apelidado pelos clientes de 'Santuário', devido à exótica decoração zodiacal dos diversos ambientes.

Jogou o cigarro pela janela e virou-se com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Sua vontade era a de dizer: 'Madamoiselle? Não estou vendo nenhuma mademoiselle, apenas uma cafetina bonitinha, mas ordinária!'.

Conteve-se, porém.

Caminhou em direção a Saori, e, ao passar por Saga, sussurrou:

"Puxa-saco".

"Ora, seu...".

A jovem Saori Kido interrompeu os dois:

"Agora não é hora de conversas paralelas. Eu perguntei, Carlo, se você já teve notícias dos dois cretinos que fugiram. Quero uma resposta!".

"Estamos coletando pistas. Os dois saíram na surdina, sem deixar muitos rastros, mas não são espertos o suficiente para virar fumaça. Já falei com uns contatos que tenho na policia, logo, vamos ter notícias do paradeiro deles".

"Isso me soa como uma desculpa esfarrapada para dizer que vocês dois não tem pista nenhuma deles!".

"Mademoiselle, eu não sou homens de dar desculpa alguma, se não está satisfeita, é só me dar às contas que eu vou embora".

Saori corou, irritada. Na boca de Carlo, a palavra 'mademoiselle' soava como se fosse 'piranha'.

"Não seja insolente, seu mal agradecido, se não fosse por mim, você estaria vagabundeando no quarto de Câncer ainda. Se me afrontar com esse seu jeito insuportável, mando você de volta para lá!".

Foi a vez de Carlo corar, só que de raiva. Saori os haviam chamado para serem guarda-costas dela, mas os dois haviam entrado ali como um dos tantos putos que a 'Casa' tinha. E agora aquela cafetina ficava jogando isso na sua cara!

Ele, um imigrante italiano clandestino, bonitão, mas sem um tostão no bolso, com uma mãe que ficara viúva recentemente e irmãos pequenos para sustentar, não tivera muito opção à não ser se vender para mulheres velhas e ricas.

Mas não gostava de ser puto de mulheres. Ser segurança não lhe dava tanto dinheiro como esse 'trabalho', mas preferia assim, porque odiava sentir-se mercadoria. Se bem que aquela patroa era quase sempre tão intragável como as clientes femininas que atendia na antiga função.

"Por mim, tanto faz. Atendendo as garotas, ganho até melhor".

Saori sorriu, um brilho divertido no olhar maldoso. Por um instante, até se esqueceu que falavam sobre Milo e Kamus, os dois fugitivos. Brincou:

"E se eu dizer que você vai ter que atender clientes homens também? De todos os gostos e tendências...".

"Vou mandar você para o inferno. Um tiro certeiro, bem entre os olhos da testa".

Ela riu. Mas parou de rir quando viu no olhar assassino de Câncer que ele não estava brincando. Deu de ombros e fingiu que não havia feito a ameaça de instantes atrás. Desconversou e voltou ao tópico que era o objeto de atenção deles todos no início da conversa:

"Pois encontre logo aqueles dois ou vai mesmo voltar para o quarto de Câncer!". Olhou para Saga. "E você, se não encontrar logo um substituto à altura para o guarto vago de Gêmeos, vai também voltar a trabalhar nele".

Saga sorriu:

"Encontrei um substituto perfeito. Tão lindo quanto eu...".

Carlo deu um riso sarcástico...

"Que modesto...".

Saori ficou curiosa:

"Já me mandou fotos dele para meu e mail?".

"Não há necessidade. Ele é uma cópia fiel minha, na verdade, meu irmão gêmeo".

Saori e Carlo ficaram surpresos. Ela ampliou um sorriso de satisfação:

"Eu sabia que você tinha um irmão, mas na verdade, deixei escapar o detalhe de que era um gêmeo! Ele... Já está no ramo?".

"Não, Kanon é um tolo sonhador, pensa que eu trabalho numa boate comum e sonha em ser arquiteto um dia, mas...". Agora era Saga quem sorria, maldoso... Completou: "Mas isso só vai fazer dele uma mercadoria interessante. É um virgem, um hetero tolo e... encantador! Lógico, eu convencê-lo a vir morar comigo, vai depender de QUANTO a senhora vai me pagar por ele. Do resto eu cuido...".

Carlo sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Já vira de tudo na vida, mas um irmão vender o outro como se fosse carne de açougue era algo repugnante até para ele. Saga iria aliciar Kanon num mundo sórdido e vil, sem a menor piedade...

Talvez fosse melhor mesmo voltar para o quarto de Câncer. Pelo menos, não tinha que ficar perto daquela bruxa e daquele pervertido do Saga, que, agora, começa a cair nas boas graças da patroa.

Saga perguntou, respeitosamente:

"Senhorita, logo iremos achar aqueles dois cretinos, a questão é: o que faremos com ele quando os encontramos?".

"Uma boa surra para começar. Se morrerem, joguem no mar com uma pedra amarrada aos pés, se sobreviverem, e não ficarem desfigurados para o resto da vida, tragam o que sobrou deles dois para voltarem a trabalhar, agora, com um pagamento bem menos apetitoso".

Saga suspirou... Não era santo, mas não tinha nada pessoalmente contra o grego e o francês.

"Mas por que não os deixa ir, simplesmente?".

Saori riu, um riso frio, tão frio como olhar bonito e sem vida que possuía.

"Devemos mostrar que as regras da nossa 'família' não devem ser desobedecidas. Além disso... Milo me deve uma".

Os dois seguranças se entreolharam, significativamente.

Então, Saori estava com raiva porque andara caindo na cama de Milo, e este preferira fugir com um HOMEM a se tornar o brinquedo favorito da cafetina...

Os dois homens assentiram com a cabeça e não discutiram mais as ordens da poderosa mulher que, segundo os boatos, comandava não apenas o Santuário, mas uma intricada rede de tráfico de armas.

Fizeram menção de sair, mas Saori chamou um deles...

"Saga"...

O rapaz atlético e sempre sério, virou-se para a patroa, solicito. Ela acariciou o tórax bonito por entre a camisa semi-aberta e falou, insinuante, acariciando os cabelos escuros:

"Fique. Quero discutir o 'passe' que vou lhe pagar pelo seu irmão e também... me divertir um pouco...".

Carlo saiu, deixando o ex-ocupante do quarto de Gêmeos para trás, junto com aquela 'deusa' de perversão...

**-OOO- **

Era um dos doze apartamentos do edifício roído pelo tempo, naquela enorme cidade tumultuosa.

Silêncio… calma… paz… aquele apartamento completamente selado à espera de dono era absorvido pela ausência de qualquer som… por mais leve que fosse. O lugar era pequeno, sem grandes decorações. O minimalismo era ali levado ao extremo, não deixando nada além do essencial tomar conta do local.

Os poucos móveis existentes estavam embebidos em pó, revelando a total ausência de qualquer vida no local durante um bom tempo. Espaço, não era a qualidade principal naquele lugar. Constituído apenas por quarto, sala, banheiro e cozinha, não era a habitação ideal para muita gente. Seria sim, a primeira opção para quem fosse começar uma nova vida, longe de todas as amarras de uma antiga existência.

Mas a calma aparente logo foi desequilibrada pelo estrondo da porta ao ser aberta com demasiada força.

_"Du Calme Milo!_ Ainda vai quebrar alguma coisa antes de nos mudarmos para este lugar…". Parou de falar ao vislumbrar o estado da sala. "… completamente desprovido de qualquer norma primordial de salubridade!".

Milo revelava um enorme sorriso no rosto, parecendo uma criança que acabava de ganhar um presente pedido com tanta vontade. Estava excitadíssimo com a ideia de morar com o novo amante, e sobretudo, longe daquele lugar chamado 'Santuário' que o fazia sentir tanta repulsa.

Foi entrando devagar levantando um véu de poeira. Kamus mantinha-se à porta, alguns pertences entre os braços, estático. Completamente repugnado com o estado lastimável em que se encontrava o apartamento.

Enquanto seus pensamentos vagueavam entre o _'como é possível acumular tanto pó sem que os móveis apodreçam' _e _'será que vou conseguir morar aqui?'_; Milo abria a janela completamente, deixando o vento entrar, ventilando o cómodo. Estava feliz… sim… extremamente feliz… finalmente o grande amor da sua vida o tinha aceitado como amante… e não haveria pó ou moveis degradados que o iriam fazer mudar de estado de espírito!

Divertiu-se com o semblante preocupado de Kamus que permanecia estático à porta, sem ter a coragem de entrar.

Andou até ele, calmamente.

Kamus acordou de seu transe quando se sentiu ser pego no colo e levando para o interior do recém alugado apartamento.

"Me solte Milo! Eu ainda consigo andar sozinho!".

"Não foi essa a ideia com que eu fiquei ao vê-lo completamente aterrorizado por um minúsculo apartamento num estado lastimável!". Milo ria à medida que via as feições do francês se alterarem com a última fala.

Finalmente no interior, foi pousado no chão de novo, mas sem ser largado pelo amante. Era tomado por um abraço forte, seus lábios tomados para um beijo terno.

"Não gostou do lugar não foi?".

As testas coladas, Kamus via preocupação na face do grego. Verdade que estava longe de ser o melhor que tinha tido. Estava habituado a quartos luxuriosos, grandes presentes dados por seus clientes em troca de seus favores. Nada daquilo… era o que esperava.

Sim, estava com o grego. Sim, tinha fugido do lugar que o sustentava. Estava feliz… habituar-se-ia aquela nova vida… pelo amante… por Milo.

Suspirou.

"Se estiver com você… está tudo bem".

Milo aliviou-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Exactamente o que queria ouvir. No momento certo, à hora certa. Entrelaçou os dedos aos de Kamus, e com a outra mão tomou seu queixo iniciando um novo beijo. Longo… calmo… demorado. Tentando apagar as incertezas dos dois.

"_Bien…_ por onde começamos?".

Milo acariciou docemente a face pálida do outro. De novo voltou a provar os lábios de Kamus, mas desta vez de um modo mais necessitado. Levou uma das mãos aos longos fios azul petróleo evitando qualquer tentativa de afastamento do francês.

Era verdade que ambos sabiam o que estavam a fazer. Tanto ele como Kamus conheciam todas as manhas para levar o outro à beira da loucura. Apesar de estarem ali, ambos eram mestres na arte do 'sexo'.

Mas não era simplesmente de sexo que ali se tratava. Não… era amor… um profundo amor que Milo portava ao amigo desde a mais terna infância. Por isso durante anos a fio se contivera de tentar algo com ele. Com ele, tinha de ser… diferente.

Kamus retribuía ao beijo, enquanto suas mãos subiam habilmente por sobre a camisa de Milo. Os botões foram desapertados um a um.

A sua racionalidade obrigava-o a evitar os movimentos mecânicos executados com os antigos clientes. Estava pronto para se entregar ao amigo pela primeira vez. Sim, apesar de se sentirem atraídos mutuamente, era a primeira vez que chegavam 'ao momento'.

Sem se separarem, caminharam até ao sofá. Alguns beijos e mordidas eram depositados sobre o pescoço de Milo, enquanto as mãos estavam ocupadas a abrir o botão das calças _jeans_.

Ao bater com os pés no sofá, Kamus descolou-se do amante e olhou-o nos olhos. O dia em que Milo se recusara a ele na suposta primeira vez veio à sua mente. O barco… Gigars… as primeiras carícias trocadas… a revolta de Milo. Sorriu. Sentou-se no sofá sem cortar o contacto visual. Milo, as faces ligeiramente rosadas, ofegava prevendo o que Kamus iria fazer. As mãos hábeis do francês manipulavam agora o seu sexo já desperto por entre a cueca.

Milo gemeu alto quando num gesto, a única peça de roupa que lhe restava foi retirada e seu membro tomado ate metade pelo amante. Kamus sugava bem lentamente a glande enquanto as mãos ajudavam no movimento de vai-vem. Era raro receber aquele toque de um dos seus clientes… geralmente, era sempre ele que proporcionava aquele prazer… mas céus… como ela quente…

Após alguns minutos nesta situação, estava prestes a gozar. Puxou os longos cabelos de Kamus com ligeira força. Este entendeu o gesto e parou a felação.

Encararam-se sorrindo. Milo avançou sobre o corpo abaixo de si, obrigando-o a deitar-se sobre o sofá. Tratava de despir o francês, quando ouviu a respiração deste começar a ficar pesada. Levantou-se ligeiramente, conseguindo ver a face rosada de Kamus, de olhos fechados, os lábios ligeiramente abertos, deixando escapar o ar com certa dificuldade.

"Kamus… está tudo bem?".

A pergunta deixou transparecer toda a preocupação do grego. Passava a mão sobre o rosto do francês fazendo carinhos enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

Kamus abriu ligeiramente os olhos e tentou erguer-se. Milo sentou-se no sofá desajeitadamente ajudando o francês a levantar-se. A verdade era que o simples barulho da respiração arfante de Kamus o estava a excitar demasiado.

"Asma…".

A voz do francês soou fraca, mas dava para ser ouvida. Foi então que Milo se lembrou do pequeno problema que perseguia Kamus desde que o conhecia. Kamus era ligeiramente asmático. Lembrava-se de que, enquanto pequeno, ele raramente corria grandes distâncias por causa da respiração.

Certamente com todo aquele pó, ele tinha ficado afectado. Levantou-se apressado levantando o francês consigo. Correu até à janela aberta, para que Kamus pudesse respirar o ar não tão puro vindo do exterior.

Apenas se acalmou quando viu a respiração do amigo voltar ao normal. Soltou o ar dos pulmões num suspiro longo. Estava nu, frustrado, preocupado, e completamente sujo.

Kamus olhava-o ternamente, um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios.

"Acho melhor tornar este lugar mais 'habitável' antes de tentar alguma coisa".

Abraçou o grego por trás, depositando pequenos beijos na junção do pescoço e do ombro. Enquanto uma mão era passada possessivamente pela cintura de Milo, a outra era levada ao local de maior necessidade, continuando o movimento de vai-vem parado momentos antes. Se não podia dar a Milo o que tanto esperavam, ao menos ajudá-lo-ia a atingir o ápice tão necessitado.

Os gemidos roucos ecoavam pelo apartamento. Milo lançou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se em Kamus. Uma mão cravava as unhas no braço do francês enquanto a outra ajudava no movimento de masturbação, indicando o ritmo.

Milo gozou abundantemente com um chamamento por Kamus, melando a sua mão e a do francês. Alguns segundos passaram até que a respiração do grego voltasse completamente ao normal.

Mas, após aquele gozo intenso, sentiu-se um pouco mal. Estava extasiado ainda, a paixão falando alto, mas um lado romântico que jamais ousara ter o incomodava.

Não deveria ter deixado Kamus satisfazê-lo... O francês estava com asma, num lugar que evidentemente desprezava pela bagunça e sujeira e ele, Milo, se deixara levar pensando apenas nele mesmo...

E Kamus, agora, estava ali, quieto, daquele jeito típico seu, lindo, altivo, mas uma altivez que às vezes beirava a indiferença com tudo...

Kamus notou o constrangimento de Milo, mais por intuição do que por qualquer outra coisa:

"Milo, o que foi?".

"Nada".

"Como nada? Esqueceu que te conheço desde que era um garoto que adorava aprontar travessuras?".

Milo recompôs suas vestes... Diante do gesto do outro, Kamus também assim o fez. O grego disse, sem olhar para o outro:

"Não deveria ter sido assim a nossa primeira vez".

"Assim como?".

"Você agindo como se eu fosse um cliente. Eu não sou".

Kamus arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

"Eu não queria deixar você naquele estado... Enquanto eu tinha um ataque de asma!".

"Tivesse deixado. Entenda, Kamus, eu e você. Droga, não estamos atrás de uma boa foda só".

Kamus se ofendeu até a alma. Tinha sido cordato e desejoso do amante, tentando fazer os dois sentirem prazer naquele mar de pó do melhor jeito possível, e agora Milo criticava seu jeito de agir?

"Oras, está insinuando que eu agi como um puto?".

"E não agiu?".

A pergunta fez Kamus corar até a raiz dos cabelos. De vergonha. Mas de raiva também. Milo entendeu perfeitamente o xingamento na língua nativa do outro:

"_Vas au diable Milô _! " **(-1-)**

Somente então o grego percebeu a extensão da bobagem que havia dito. Deixara seus ciúmes da ex-profissão de Kamus atrapalhar tudo. Diabos, não era ele, Milo, até então, um puto também? Que direito tinha de julgar Kamus?

"Espera, me desculpa, eu... Falei sem pensar".

"Não pensar é mesmo uma característica de quem é acéfalo como você!".

"Ah, droga, Kamus... Eu... Venha cá... Me perdoa".

Mas Kamus estava mesmo irritado, afastou-se.

"Depois a gente conversa mais. Preciso sair daqui antes que um novo ataque me sufoque os pulmões. E eu nem fui pago para suportar isso, não é mesmo?".

Foi a vez de Milo corar, sem jeito.

"Kamus...".

Mas Kamus cortou o que o outro dizia:

"Vou comprar um remédio e alguns baldes e vassouras para limpar esse lixo. Até depois".

Kamus saiu e bateu a porta, irado. Milo estremeceu. Conhecia aquela voz gélida como um iceberg. Se Kamus resolvesse colocar ele na geladeira... Iria ser um começo de vida a dois bem turbulento... Mas a culpa era a de sua língua de trapo e seu cérebro cozido pela paixão. Tinha que aprender que Kamus não deixava nada passar em branco...

**-OOO- **

Quando Carlo di Angelis saiu da sala de sua patroa, passou pelo salão principal do bordel para vistoriar a equipe de segurança, pois era essa sua função principal ali dentro agora.

Todo de negro, um _pull over_ justo a moldar seu corpo atlético, o italiano tinha ali dentro a aparência de um lince perigoso. Chamou atenção de muitos olhares. Outrora, fora um dos homens mais cobiçados daquele lugar, mas, não gostava daquilo. Mesmo que fosse sair apenas com mulheres, preferia mandar, não ser mandado. O serviço como segurança era, para ele, muito mais apropriado.

Ouviu alguns assovios e burburinho, mas ninguém, homem ou mulher, ousou lhe dirigir a palavra, tamanho era seu ar de poucos amigos. Um homem lindo e perigoso, que não dava margem a menor chance de entrosamento social.

Mas justamente por isso, era uma beleza de tirar o fôlego. Um homem inacessível.

Ele caminhou por entre as mesas e foi para perto de dois seguranças que ficavam ao lado da passarela onde os garotos de programas na noite se apresentavam para leilão. Trocou ordens e informações com eles, até que as luzes se apagaram e uma apresentadora lindíssima indicou que o mais belo do Zodíaco iria se apresentar hoje.

A voz que fazia as apresentações e pedia lances à platéia de lobos famintos anunciou:

"Afrodite! Mais belo do que a própria deusa do amor!".

Carlo virou-se para a direção que os holofotes se apresentavam, com um ar de enfado e indiferença, mas estava um pouco curioso, pois ainda não havia visto o garoto que chegara há poucos meses no famigerado bordel. Já ouvira boatos de que o jovem largara a carreira promissora de modelo para trabalhar ali. Bobagem. Sorriu, malicioso... Um pervertido, de certo. Quem largaria uma carreira idiota, mas honesta, para virar puto?

Ele apareceu vestido com uma minúscula túnica grega, enquanto duas garotas abriam alas para ele jogando rosas para lhe formar um tapete cujo odor era delicioso.

Carlo tentou desviar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Algo no olhar do garoto, seu jeito felino de andar, o incomodava, mas atiçava sua curiosidade.

Afrodite era uma exótica e inexplicável mistura dos dois sexos. Tinha o tórax largo, músculos bem feitos e evidentemente masculinos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma silhueta alongada e tão harmónica que deixaria qualquer artista extasiado pela sua perfeição.

Os cabelos, longos e fartos, pintara-os num azul intenso e a cor esdrúxula realçava a beleza do rosto maquiado, que conseguia ser, ao mesmo tempo, feminil e selvagem.

Era como se um anjo e um demônio habitassem unidos naquele corpo de perdição.

Mas...

Por que aquele rosto, aquele corpo forte e musculoso, lhe era familiar? Não, estava imaginando coisas... Onde já vira aqueles olhos da cor azul violeta, que deixara a própria Elisabeth Taylor roxa de inveja? Aquela boca carnuda... A pinta do lado esquerdo.

Já vira antes aquela exótica mistura de perdição e pecado? Claro que não.Não era possível...

Ouviu a voz do outro segurança...

"Meu deus, já viu algo tão lindo na sua vida?".

O rosto de um menino, de cabelos muito louros e olhos imensamente azuis lhe perpassou a mente rapidamente, como num sonho... Uma criança tão bela que os querubins o invejavam... Uma vez... No internato onde estudara... Na Itália... Um menino lindo como aquele... Que justamente sofria preconceito, injurias e chacotas por ser feminil e bonito demais...

"Menininha, é isso o que você é, agora para de fazer frescura...".

Os garotos o haviam encurralado no vestiário. O apupavam e o tocavam, marcando a criança com humilhações inconfessáveis...

Já o colocavam nu para rirem e macularem a inocência da criança...

Fôra nesse instante que ele, Carlo, aparecendo no vestiário, pegara os colegas atacando o menino como chacais atacam o cordeiro indefeso...

Carlo havia quebrado a costela de um, o maxilar de outro. E, diante desse seu ataque, o bando todo fugiu, como os covardes que eram. Lembrava-se bem do corpo tremulo e assustado do menino, branco como a neve num dia de tênue sol de Inverno.

E seus sentimentos, naquele instante, também não haviam sido puros. Mas lutou contra a bestialidade que todo homem carrega e cobriu o garoto com seu agasalho que, grande demais na criança, a cobria por inteiro...

"Não deveria ter vindo para cá com eles, nessa hora da noite! Você deveria estar com os outros meninos da sua idade!".

A voz soara triste demais para uma criança tão pequena...

"Eles me disseram que havia fantasmas por aqui, e, que seu viesse encontrá-los, poderia conhecer um fantasma de verdade!".

A música e o gingado sensual de Afrodite fez Carlo sair das lembranças de um passado distante...

Ele finalmente respondeu a pergunta do outro segurança:

"Uma vez... Há muito tempo... Mas aquela beleza que eu conheci era a de um anjo, não era como a desse demônio de luxúria e perdição... Um pequeno _bambino_, digno de ser pintado na capela Sixtina. Ficou poucas semanas no internato e depois sumiu...".

"Ah, duvido que fosse lindo como esse".

Na passarela, Afrodite tirou a roupa. Carlo estremeceu diante da nudez súbita, enquanto todos na plateia gritavam de excitação e ovacionavam. As sifras das ofertas subiam astronomicamente.

Os olhos de Carlo brilharam admiração e desprezo.

"Esse não passa de um viado, Paul. E eu tenho mais o que fazer...".

Mas antes de se retirar, Carlo fitou Afrodite por mais alguns segundos, e, foi nesse exato instante, que o glamouroso garoto de programa, nascido de pai sueco e mãe italiana, reconheceu naquele homem, o rosto de quem, um dia, fora um garoto mais velho que agira com ele como um verdadeiro cavaleiro andante. Estremeceu. Mas não era de frio. Era de pura felicidade de rever o rosto, antes de um adolescente e agora de um homem que povoava seus sonhos mais secretos.

-

**Continua…

* * *

**

**(-1-)** **_Vas au diable Milô _!** - Vá para o diabo Milo !

* * *

**_Jade Toreador_**: _Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, não deixem de ler a fic **CONTO DE NATAL** para pegarem o clima dessa trama_ XD

**_Áries Sin_**: _simmmm… espero sinceramente que tenham gostado… depois de algumas discordâncias relativamente a certas palavras XP (problemas entre o português do Brasil e o de Portugal) aqui saiu finalmente a minha baby em parceria com a Jade. Até ao próximo capitulo… espero eu _

Beijo enorme a todos

**_J.T. & A.S. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGREDOS DA NOITE **

**Capítulo 2**

(_Áries Sin _& _Jade Toreador_)

* * *

-

A porta trancada… o quarto escuro como breu…

Os lençóis permaneciam do mesmo modo… como se ele tivesse acabado de se levantar… como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O ar abafado não circulava. O tempo tinha estagnado… a clepsidra tinha parado…

Entrou calmamente no local, abrindo a porta com extremo cuidado. O quarto selado era negado a qualquer pessoa. Mesmo ele tinha de entrar escondido.

Fechou a porta cuidadosamente. A visão daquele lugar, naquele estado, fazia inúmeras memórias voltarem a aflorarem num instante. Avançou ate à cama, sentando nela. Passeou uma mão pelos lençóis brancos. De olhos cerrados, permaneceu na mesma posição algum tempo. Sentia… lembrava… os toques, as carícias… as palavras…

Fazendo um pouco mais de força nos braços, chegou-se para trás, até metade da cama. Tombou seu corpo para trás com cuidado, apoiado nos cotovelos. Finalmente seus cabelos tocaram no travesseiro fofo.

Inspirou uma forte lufada de ar, cheirando de novo os requisitos do perfume que ainda permaneciam no travesseiro. Começava a desaparecer… suspirou… cedo ou tarde aquilo aconteceria e só lhe restariam as lembranças e fotografias para lhe relembrar o seu amado… os cabelos castanhos curtos… os olhos verdes tão expressivos… a pele morena como a dele…

Como podia ter acontecido tal coisa? Logo a ele… Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua face enquanto relembrava o porquê de Aioros já não estar a seu lado.

Uma noite... Como as outras... Um cliente a ser atendido... E Aioros deixara o mundo dos vivos!

Fora visto nas manchetes do dia seguinte, como notícia de jornal, na sessão policial... Nu, amarrado, com diversas facadas nas costas...

Uma imagem que Shura jamais conseguira esquecer...

A policia não dera a mínima. Mais um crime sexual em Nova York. Quem ligava? Oh, ele, Shura, ligava!

Sofrera como cão sem dono. Saori pagou pesado para encobrir as pistas que ligasse Aioros ao famoso bordel Zodiacal, e logo, Aioros foi enterrado como um indigente qualquer... Sem familiares, sem justiça... Mais um puto que caía graças à violência da noite.

Desde então, em todas as horas do dia e da noite, ele, Shura, tentava descobrir quem havia matado o seu amor. Saori lhe dissera que Aioros havia sido atacado por um grupo de skin heads, logo depois que o cliente dele, um diplomata chinês, havia se retirado da casa onde estavam, mas Shura duvidava...

E precisava saber a verdade... A qualquer preço!

Shura se ergueu, enfiou seu corpo esbelto e forte num robbe, e foi até o quarto do velho Dohko. Ele, com quase oitenta anos, era o antigo dono dos negócios. Diziam os boatos que era o velho esquisito quem realmente comandava o trafico de armas para Saori. Diziam ainda alguns que era ele o verdadeiro foco de poder ali, porque comandava uma facção da máfia chinesa em Nova York...

Seria isso verdade? Ah, não, porque um velho excêntrico que dormia no quarto de Libra seria assim tão poderoso? Porque então não morava numa mansão qualquer, como nos filmes de Hollywood?

Shura caminhou devagar, esperando encontrar o velho chinês na suíte. Nunca havia estado lá, antes. Adentrou silenciosamente, surpreso com a descoberta de que, além da suíte, todo um andar adicional havia sido feito na ala de libra. Havia ali um jardim maravilhoso, cópia dos jardins que vira nos desenhos orientais, com aquelas carpas maravilhosas e pedras que criavam um feng shui perfeito no ambiente.

Dois seguranças pararam Shura. O garoto da casa de Capricórnio estremeceu. Eram dois gorilas orientais, japoneses ou chineses, não sabia dizer ao certo.

"Saiam da frente, quero falar com Dohko".

"O mestre não fala com vagabundos. Fora daqui".

"Não, não arredo o pé até falar com ele. Preciso da ajuda dele para descobrir a verdade sobre um crime".

Os seguranças riram.

"E porque nosso mestre iria dar ouvidos para um puto de bordel?".

Ouviram a voz do velho, que adentrou o ambiente com um ar firme e decidido...

"Porque a verdade é a mãe de todas a virtudes...".

**-OOO- **

"Um café duplo, por favor".

Sentado numa mesa, Leão acabava de fazer o pedido. Fazia um bom tempo que estava ali e só agora se tinham dignado a atende-lo… isso ajudava drasticamente no seu mau humor.

"Será tudo?".

Rosnou um sim, antes que a garçonete fosse embora. Ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira. Suspirou.

Mais um dia passava. Como sempre, acordara algum tempo depois da hora do almoço. Era sempre assim desde que começara naquela vida. As noites eram geralmente cansativas. – Sorriu, um sorriso que mostrou dentes perfeitos nos lábios maravilhosos que realçavam sua beleza incrivelmente máscula. – E depois diziam que vida de puto era fácil...

Levou uma mão ao bolso do casaco castanho que se encontrava pendurado na cadeira. Retirou o maço de tabaco **Malboro**, pegando um cigarro e levando-o aos lábios finos.

O primeiro cigarro do dia, mesmo antes de comer algo, era sagrado. Inspirou fundo para soltar uma nuvem de fumo logo em seguida.

Esperava tranqüilamente que lhe fosse trazida a injeção de cafeína indispensável para o bom começar do dia. Brincava com o pacote, atirando-o ao ar e vendo em que face caía.

"Aqui está senhor".

"Obrigado". Disse seco, demasiado concentrado em deitar uma quantidade exagerada de açúcar no café.

A vida citadina continuava numa correria louca. Jovens empresários, crianças, mulheres grávidas, sem abrigo… todos passavam por ele sem ligar a mínima importância. Era assim que gostava… passar despercebido…

Um som agudo chamou sua atenção. Retirou o celular do outro bolso do casaco. No visor, um nome piscava em azul.

'Taurus'.

"Oi Deba… estou esperando… como? Hum… ok… tem 5 minutos!".

Desligou o aparelho lançando-o sobre a mesa. Pegou na xícara de café levando aos lábios soprando antes de ingerir o liquido quente.

Pouco tempo se passou até que sentiu uma mão forte bater em seu ombro.

"Leão… Sempre de café na mão… Um viciado em cafeína!".

Deu uma gargalhada alta antes de se sentar numa cadeira livre, de frente para o outro.

"Está atrasado, Aldebaran…".

Com um gesto de mão, o jovem que ocupava o quarto de Touro chamou a garçonete.

"Mas que mau humor é esse Aioria…" Comentou divertido. "Aposto que acordou agora…".

O bom humor do jovem brasileiro era contagiante. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo fingindo aborrecimento. Sorriu.

"Ao contrario de outros, meu caro, eu trabalho duro…".

Uma nova gargalhada chamou a atenção dos passantes.

"Claro, claro gatinho… que eu saiba, a rendição ao 'dolce fare niente' também não faz parte da minha vida… não se queixe… Mas me diga... Por que me chamou aqui?".

"Você sabe muito bem. Sempre foge dessa conversa, mas se passou muito tempo. Está na hora de você falar comigo sobre a morte DELE. Você foi o último que o viu com vida. Estava lá com ele na noite em que isso aconteceu".

Deba deixou de sorrir. Não era um assunto fácil. Não era covarde, nunca fora, mas falar daquilo era o mesmo que meter a mão numa casa de marimbondos. Ou mergulhar num rio de piranhas assassinas...

"Eu já lhe disse tudo que sabia Aioria!".

Aiolia, como um leão mesmo, puxou o outro pela gola. Um brilho de raiva assassina brilhou nos seus olhos lindos.

"Eu sei que você está mentindo!".

Taurus não se abalou. Mas seus olhos mostravam que ele não iria evitar um briga, se ela começasse bem ali, com os outros olhando.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, desafiadores.

As mãos fortes de Touro tiraram as de Leão da camisa dele. Sua voz soou calma, mas uma forte tensão se ocultava sob ela.

"Escute, Leão. Eu, tanto quanto você ou Shura, lamentei a morte dele! Me amaldiçoei mil vezes por ter saído de lá e deixando ele sozinho esperando aqueles malditos clientes, mas eu tinha um outro serviço a fazer, e não podia ficar mais lá, com ele! Fui com um bando de garotas numa festa privê, e deixei ele lá para fazer o meu serviço! Eu não deveria ter ido embora, mas como eu podia adivinhar que...".

A voz de Aldebaran morreu na garganta dele e uma expressão genuína de dor se fez no rosto antes alegre.

Leão percebeu que a mágoa do outro pela perda do amigo era verdadeira. Acalmou-se, mas pediu, num tom de quase súplica...

"Por favor, Alde, vocês dois eram muito amigos! Você deve saber de algo que eu não sei! Falaram que foi um cliente louco que fez isso, mas eu não acredito... Mas porque alguém iria querer matar o meu irmão?".

"Aioria...".

Aioria se agitou. Percebeu que o colega de profissão estava num embate com sua própria consciência e que, talvez, dessa vez, conseguisse alguma pista a mais sobre a morte do irmão!

"Pelo amor de deus, Touro! Diga algo a mais que eu ainda não saiba!".

Houve um silêncio pesado ali. Mas quando Leão achou que o outro iria ficar calado, Touro desabafou...

"Dois dias antes da morte dele... Ele me chamou e disse que a gang rival, a que tentava dominar a área de Saori, havia chamado ele para ser informante deles sobre os negócios de Saori, e ele recusou".

"Ela o matou!".

"Não sei. Pode ter sido a gang, em vingança, mas...".

"Ou então...".

"Na época, houve um burburinho no bordel, dizendo que havia um agente do governo infiltrado entre a gente... Um agente disfarçado".

"Meu irmão... Era esse agente?".

"Não, mas eu acho que este agente existe até hoje!".

"Por que diz isso?".

"Porque duas operações fortes do antigo dono do pedaço, o Áries, caíram por terra logo depois da morte dele, Aioria. Acho que... Que esse agente, que ainda deve estar infiltrado, deve ser o único que realmente sabe quem matou o seu irmão".

"Pode ter sido a própria polícia...".

"Pode ter sido a gang rival, o próprio Ares, antes de cair em desgraça, ou até a policia... Ou o cliente maluco. Na verdade, pode ter sido qualquer um Aiolia. Não acho que você ou Shura consigam descobrir algo sobre isso".

"Pois eu vou descobrir. Mas para isso, preciso achar quem é que faz jogo duplo lá dentro".

"Desmascarar um agente federal? Você deve estar brincando! Essa estória pode ser um simples boato inventado na época, e... Se não for... Com certeza você vai se dar mal. Esqueça isso".

"De jeito nenhum...". Aioria bebeu de uma só vez o café, jogou uma cédula de vinte dólares sobre a mesa e se levantou:

"Agora eu vou até o fim...".

"O que vai fazer é achar o seu caixão. Policiais, clientes ou bandidos, tanto faz. Ninguém presta. Você vai se dar mal".

"Deixe que de mim eu cuido".

E sem esperar pela resposta do outro, Aiolia se afastou.

**-OOO- **

Esquerda, direita… fazia um bom tempo que permanecia no mesmo lugar, varrendo aquele canto… o olhar ausente… um suspiro.

Olhou a janela pela milésima vez na última hora. Porque ele não chegava logo? Sabia que tinha feito mal… que tinha dito o que não devia… mas era tão difícil agir como pessoas normais naquelas alturas… o hábito e os movimentos mecânicos, falavam mais alto.

Olhou de novo pela janela aberta… porque estaria demorando tanto? E se Camus tivesse ido embora? Sentiu uma angústia enorme crescer exponencialmente, apoderando-se da sua alma… e se tivesse desistido dos dois? O francês era uma pessoa demasiado orgulhosa. Podia bem nunca mais lhe perdoar a ofensa…

Milo teve vontade de esmurrar a parede, mas conteve-se… porque fora tão estúpido? Porquê? Aquietou-se, largando a vassoura no lugar, indo em direção à janela.

Olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando avistar a longa cabeleira ruiva em algum lado…

Nada…

"Milo… você é um imbecil com pernas…".

Suspirou longamente, puxando uma cadeira e desabando nela… o jeito era esperar que o namorado chegasse… esperando que ele chegasse…

Apercebia-se naquele momento que o maior problema não tinha sido reencontrar Camus; nem o convencer a fugir… nem mesmo ter de morar escondidos do 'Santuário'… mas a provação maior que todas seria conseguir viver uma vida normal com o francês… sem que a antiga vida deles interferisse… ignorando o medo constante de serem encontrados pela 'deusa' do Santuário…

Sabia que não duraria muito até que se apercebessem na ausência dos dois… por aquela altura, já deviam ter enviado alguém para os encontrar…

Estremeceu com a idéia do que lhes podiam fazer… claro que as aulas de artes marciais que tiveram enquanto trabalhadores do 'santuário' não iriam tornar a coisa fácil para a sua captura… mas acreditava que não seria o suficiente.

Foi aí que algo estalou na sua mente… a respiração falhou, sentiu o coração bater mais rápido…

O tempo todo que Camus estava a demorar… podia ser…

Negava-se a acreditar… não podia ser…

E se Camus tivesse sido apanhado pelo Santuário?

Levantou-se repentinamente derrubando a cadeira no chão. Se isso tivesse acontecido… certamente que precisaria de ajuda… mas… não… não era possível…

"Milo… tenha calma… seja sensato… isso não pode ter acontecido... eles nem sabem onde nos escondemos…".

Mas o coração apaixonado falou mais alto. Correu a pegar o seu celular sobre a mesa, no caso do francês ligar para ele, e apressou-se até à porta.

Travou quando sentiu a maçaneta da porta rodar ligeiramente. Alguém estava tentando entrar no apartamento… alguém sem chave…

Afastou-se alguns paços, preparando-se para o pior… e se fossem os assassinos mandados pela cafetina? Fixou a porta, vendo-a abanar aos poucos. Três batidas na madeira ecoaram pelo local.

"Milô! Está aí? Abra a porta! Sou eu, Camus!".

O grego respirou fundo… aliviado. Aquela historia toda de 'Santuário' estava a obcecá-lo. Avançou lentamente até à porta, abrindo-a devagar. Mas foi quando vislumbrou os longos cabelos ruivos do amante que se permitiu acalmar por completo.

Camus entrou no cômodo, alguns sacos irmãmente distribuídos pelas duas mãos, respirando apressadamente.

"Maldito edifício sem elevador!". Resmungou, pousando os sacos na cozinha. As bochechas coradas eram a prova do esforço que fizera para subir até ali.

Milo mantinha-se na entrada, a porta ainda aberta. Mirava Camus fixamente, não emitindo nenhum som.

Oh céus… como era bom revê-lo… como era bom saber que estava bem… e que não o tinha abandonado.

Ao sentir o peso do olhar do amante sobre si, Camus virou-se o encarando.

"Milô… o que foi?".

Assustou-se com o estrondo que a porta fez ao ser fechada. Mas assustou-se ainda mais ao sentir o amante de joelhos à sua frente, abraçando a sua cintura com força, aninhando a cabeça no seu abdômen.

"M… Milô…".

"Apenas me deixe ficar assim… só um pouco Camus… por favor…".

"Mas…".

"Não diga nada… não pergunte…".

Apesar da profunda revolta que ainda sentia pela cena de horas antes, Camus não pode impedir o seu coração gelado de derreter diante daquela cena. Os longos cabelos cacheados de Milo caíam sobre as suas costas, a franja escondia o seu rosto. Havia algo de errado ali… algo de muito errado…

Desceu uma das mãos até aos longos fios loiros acariciando-os calmamente. Uns segundos de silêncio foram necessários até que finalmente Milo se manifestasse.

"Desculpe…".

Um sussurro escapou dos lábios finos do grego. Tão baixo, que apenas os interessados entenderiam o que ele havia dito.

"Mil…".

"Desculpe… eu… eu não devia ter deixado aquilo me influenciar… eu não devia ter dito aquilo… eu estava errado".

"Mas…".

"Passei a última hora me remoendo por dentro Camus, pensando porque você demorava tanto. Pensando que podia ter lhe acontecido algo de mal…". Levantou-se, postando-se diante do francês, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto falava tristemente. "... pensando que me poderia ter deixado… que se tivesse arrependido de ter aceitado fugir comigo…".

Camus sustentava o seu olhar altivo. Mas não conseguiu impedir um sentimento de ternura de se apoderar dele.

"Eu nunca faria isso Milo…".

O grego suspirou fundo, baixando a cabeça, a franja tapando-lhe os olhos. Estava profundamente arrependido de tudo o que acontecera. Esperava que o amante entendesse isso… e que o perdoasse.

Sentiu o outro se aproximar lentamente… o seu queixo ser levantado de modo a que os olhares se encontrassem. A mão pálida de Camus afastou suavemente a sua franja dos olhos. Ambas as faces estavam muito próximas… sentiu os seus lábios serem tomados num beijo calmo. Os lábios macios do francês movendo-se ternamente sobre os seus, obrigando-o a acompanhar o movimento. Estava feliz…

**-OOO- **

Avançava decidido pelo meio da multidão. Os longos cabelos lavanda balançavam com o vento, as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans, os magníficos olhos verdes olhavam em frente, impressionando quem se cruzasse como ele. O metrô estava lotado de gente… o calor era insuportável. Para seu alivio, abrira os primeiros botões da camisa e arregaçara as mangas.

Infelizmente, o duche que tinha tomado não seria de grande utilidade.

Entrou no edifício que conhecia tão bem, dirigindo-se à recepção. Sorriu docemente para a recepcionista.

"Boa tarde Elizabeth… como está?".

A senhora de meia idade olhou para trás, encarado aquelas duas magníficas orbes verdes. Tão límpidas… tão ternas… instintivamente sorriu de volta. Era inevitável… por mais mal humorada que estivesse, derretia-se sempre na presença daquele anjo.

"Bom dia senhor Mu… tudo bem, apesar de poder estar melhor… acredita que ontem a minha sobrinha partiu o braço? Passei a noite toda no hospital com ela… e primeiro que nos atendessem? Estes hospitais estão cada vez piores! Imagina que ficamos horas e horas na sala de espera com…".

E lá estava ela de novo… bastava puxar um pouco a conversa, para que ela não se calasse mais. Era impressionante a quantidade de historias que aquela mulher tinha para contar… e, sobretudo o que falava sem parar para respirar. Mu continuava a sorrir, respondendo esporadicamente. Era sempre assim… uns 15 minutos de conversa a cada vez… mas não conseguia simplesmente mandá-la calar. Apesar de muito tagarela, Elizabeth era boa pessoa… então continuava a ouvir as desgraças da sua vida a cada vez que entrava ali.

"… e veja lá que isso aconteceu! Finalmente conseguimos chegar a casa!". Finalmente respirou fundo. "Mas não o vou maçar mais… tem reunião marcada, certo?".

Mu assentiu sempre sorridente. 'Reunião' era o que chamavam àquilo.

"Pode entrar! Sabe o caminho certo? O doutor espera-o no escritório!".

Agradeceu educadamente, dirigindo-se calmamente até ao elevador. Prensou o botão do 8º andar, encostando-se às paredes frias. Suspirou fechando os olhos.

Shaka… sempre Shaka… porque tinha de ser tão insensível? E ao mesmo tempo tão sensível? Magoava-o com palavras, acarinhava-o em momentos mais quentes, ignorava-o quando queria, procurava-o quando precisava… tão incerto… cínico… deliciosamente tentador…

As noites que ambos se permitiam eram verdadeiras delicias… demasiado até. E Shaka sempre o dispensava, ou ele dispensava Shaka da forma ríspida. Aquela manha não tinha sido exceção. Sorriu, levando a mão ao pescoço. Realmente, tinha de explicar aquela marca… não seria complicado.

Um leve sinal sonoro tocou no elevador. Sinal que tinha chegado ao andar desejado. Saiu, avançando mecanicamente pelo corredor. As paredes pintadas num tom suave, o chão coberto por um carpete castanho claro dava um ambiente acolhedor ao local.

Chegando diante da porta, respirou fundo. Alisou o cabelo, tentou alisar a roupa o mais possível e finalmente bateu. Esperou a resposta vinda do interior. Sabia que demorava sempre um pouco a chegar. Sorriu ao ouvir finalmente um 'entre'.

Abriu vagarosamente a porta, avançando para o interior. Uma enorme fachada envidraçada oferecia uma vista maravilhosa da cidade. Do lado esquerdo, uma enorme secretária de madeira sobre a qual jaziam pilhas de papeis e o monitor de um computador. Apesar da quantidade de papelada, a secretaria parecia extremamente organizada. Nunca entendera como aquele homem conseguia fazer tal coisa.

"Boa tarde!". Disse calmamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Boa tarde!".

A voz suave do homem detrás da secretária sempre o impressionava. Assim como o sorriso… sorriso cândido… cínico… que tanto acalmava como amedrontava. Tão efêmero…

Viu-o levantar, contornar calmamente a secretária e encostando-se nela diante dele.

"Sempre pontual…".

Mu sorriu, olhando o seu 'protetor' nos olhos. Sim… aquele homem que lhe proporcionava extravagâncias que nunca poderia se permitir nem trabalhando uma vida inteira. Que apesar de tudo, lhe proporcionava inúmeras noites de prazer… aquele pelo qual tinha de estar operante para os mínimos caprichos… sim, Mu tinha tido inúmeras ofertas de 'apadrinhamento'. Os lances por ele tinham sido extremamente altos. Mas apenas uma pessoa conseguira cobrir essa quantia.

Esse homem encontrava-se diante dele. O casaco do terno preto tinha sido largado nas costas da cadeira de couro. Os longos cabelos loiros esverdeados caíam soltos pelos seus ombros. A gravada caprichosamente atada, que ainda não tinha sido alargada… a camisa branca completamente fechada. Esperava-o.

Mu avançou felinamente até ele, levantando as mãos à altura do seu pescoço. Alargava calmamente a gravata enquanto olhava nos seus magníficos olhos arroxeados.

"Sempre pontual claro… faz parte do meu trabalho, Shion…".

O homem sorriu fechando os olhos. Imaginava o que estava por vir. Não que Mu fosse previsível, pelo contrário. Era sempre uma caixa de surpresas. Podia ser gentil e cordado, ou extremamente impetuoso. Nunca o sexo com ele tinha um sabor de monotonia. Era sempre... Deliciosamente imprevisível. Por isso, vinha prolongando as visitas do garoto de programa. Mu, na verdade, era lhe uma companhia perfeita: a disposição, e nunca lhe fazia perguntas indiscretas. Era inteligente e observador, arguto, sabia conversar sobre os mais diversos temas, mas se programava para nunca invadir assuntos dos quais ele, seu contratante, não gostasse.

Riu.

Nem um andróide faria igual. Mu era um robô perfeito na sua programação de ser eficiente, mas tinha a vantagem de ser... Deliciosamente sensual... Quente de um jeito que nem o próprio capeta seria...

"Do que você achou graça, Shion?".

"Graça? De jeito nenhum... Eu estou é... antecipando o prazer que vamos sentir agora...".

Mu estremeceu ao ouvir a voz grave e profunda, que tinha o efeito de um trovão, mas ao mesmo tempo a suavidade de uma carícia. Aquele homem era mesmo um perigo... Difícil era não se encantar com suas qualidades...

Beijaram-se. Um beijo enroscado e cheio de promessas pecaminosas.

Normalmente entre cliente e contratado não havia beijos prolongados, mas Shion exigia que a relação sexual fosse completa sob todos os aspectos.

E pagava bem para que fosse assim!

Mu encaixou-se no colo de Shion e foi puxando a camisa deste, sem se importar se o tailler e a camisa Versace iria amassar ou não.

Shion gostou da ousadia. Mu lembrava muito do seu próprio temperamento quando era mais jovem. Impetuoso, mas calculista. Gentil, mas premeditado.

Era um devorador de homens. Mas não DESSE homem. Era ele próprio quem dava as regras ali.

Num gesto firme, entre sensualidade e brusquidão, Shion segurou as mãos de Mu e o jogou para trás, fazendo as costas dele bater na majestosa mesa de mogno do escritório. Mu gemeu de prazer, sentindo-se bem por ser dominado daquela forma.

Shion exalava uma masculinidade estonteante. E estava com fome! Um desejo avassalador brilhava nos olhos de um tom maravilhosamente exótico. Um lilás profundo e intenso.

Com a mesma firmeza de antes, Shion puxou as roupas de Mu ali mesmo, deixando-o nu sobre a mesa. Mu gemeu, de frio, e de excitação. Mas na hora, veio lhe a mente a imagem de Shaka.

Sentiu-se incomodado por desejar Shion enquanto...

Fechou os olhos e completou o pensamento: amava Shaka. O que não poderia acontecer, havia acontecido! Infernos! Amava um cara que, como ele, era um puto, que, como ele também, só pensava na grana e que ainda por cima, não tinha o menor vislumbre da capacidade de amar. Para Shaka, apenas o sexo contava, e a grana, claro. Amor... Era para os fracos.

Incomodado com o pensamento, Mu mordeu os lábios, ficando ainda mais lindo e saboroso. Sentia os olhos de Shion devorando-o lentamente...

"Alguém pode entrar...".

Shion riu:

"Você não pareceu se lembrar disso, instantes atrás, quando se sentou no meu colo... Quer continuar nossa brincadeira em outro lugar?".

Mu corou. Droga. Não iria estragar aquela foda bem feita e deixar seu cliente insatisfeito por causa do hindu, que, a essa altura, nem se lembrava de que ele existia!

"Não... Claro que não!".

"Ah, agora estamos novamente falando a mesma língua... E falando em língua...".

Shion inclinou-se e deitou seu corpo sobre o de Mu, colando-os um no outro. Depois, passou demoradamente a língua sobre mancha roxa onde Shaka havia feito aquela marca e, ao lado, fez outra, ainda maior.

Mu gemeu de prazer e vergonha ao mesmo tempo.

Shion riu, um riso deliciosamente masculino...

"Isso é para mostrar a quem fez isso, que você tem mais admiradores...".

Mu corou, mas antes que pudesse retrucar algo, gemeu de surpresa e prazer, e começou a arfar com um desejo incontrolável dentro dele.

A língua de Shion descia pelo seu tórax e abdômen, chegando nas suas coxas e em seu sexo. Fazia carícias ousadas que deixavam um rastro de fogo irrefreável.

Mas tão rápido como veio, essa sensação deliciosa da língua passeando pela sua pele se foi. Sentiu o corpo do seu algoz se erguer imponente.

Sem desviar os olhos selvagens dos de Mu, Shion ergueu as pernas alongadas do garoto e encaixou seu enorme sexo no ânus apertado em uma única e forte estocada.

Mu gritou com a invasão brusca. Chegou a sentir o suor escorrer em sua testa.

Receber o sexo avantajado de Shion não era uma tarefa fácil, mesmo para um garoto de programa como ele!

A careta de dor que fez somente serviu para atiçar Shion ainda mais, e este começou uma cavalgada forte e punitiva, ali mesmo, na mesa do escritório, adorando arrancar novos gemidos e suspiros do garoto.

Enquanto sentia o aroma delicioso dos longos cabelos lilases, metia sem dó ou piedade, fazendo os gemidos de prazer e dor se mesclarem numa única e deliciosa melodia...

Mu sentia-se ser invadido sem piedade... Mas céus, como gostava daquilo! Sentir-se possuído, completamente dominado, entregue à mercê do seu 'amo'. Entreabriu os olhos. Apesar da dor que ainda sentia, o prazer do ato em si e os gemidos roucos de Shion embriagavam-no. Os corpos roçando um no outro numa deliciosa fricção, sentindo-se ser tocado insistentemente no seu interior sensível... Tudo o fazia sentir uma deliciosa sensação de total entrega que não sentia nem mesmo com... Shaka...

De novo ele... Shaka... Aquele maldito ser que tomava controle dos seus pensamentos... da sua alma...

Justamente naquele momento... tentou concentrar-se novamente no homem sobre ele, que tanto o cativava... Num gesto desesperado, entrelaçou os dedos nos longos cabelos loiros de Shion, puxando e obrigando-o a um novo beijo banhado pela luxúria.

O ritmo das estocadas aumentava furiosamente... A necessidade de ambos fazia-se mais presente. Mu gemia descontroladamente, agarrava a mesa e o cabelo de Shion com força, a respiração falhando.

A sensação do seu membro sendo deliciosamente friccionado entre os dois corpos, os toques constantes no seu interior, os gemidos, foram suficientes para o fazer gozar sem que alguma atenção tivesse sido dada ao seu membro desperto. Era assim... Aquele homem conseguia, sabia lá por que meio, levá-lo à loucura daquela forma.

Sentiu-se como se fosse desfalecer, o seu corpo completamente a mercê das últimas estocadas de Shion. O líquido quente melava agora as suas coxas. Shion havia gozado.

A respiração acelerada de ambos tomava conta do local. Mu permanecia deitado, as costas encostadas na madeira dura. Os longos cabelos lavanda espalhados sobre a mesa, transbordando nas bordas; a franja colada na testa e nas faces rosadas... Entreabria os lábios por onde escapava um fraco sopro de ar. Os olhos ainda turvos abriram-se ao sentir o frio causado pelo afastamento do corpo de Shion que acabava de se levantar.

Suspirou, tentando se levantar. Agora que o calor da ação tinha passado, sentia as costas doerem pelo contacto brusco contra a madeira. Soltou um silvo ao sentar-se na secretaria. Claro... a dor vinha sempre depois... Dor que o fez saltar rapidamente para o chão.

Olhou em volta, vendo Shion voltar a vestir-se calmamente. Aquele corpo há minutos destapado voltava agora a ser ocultado pelo tecido. Caminhou pela sala, recolhendo as suas roupas. Vestiu-se calmamente, sem pressa, tomando cuidado para que os seus movimentos soassem o mais sensuais possíveis. Afinal era de seu interesse que Shion não se sentisse satisfeito... Jeans vestidas, fechava agora os botões da camisa disciplinarmente.

Distraído como estava, sobressaltou ao sentir-se ser abraçado por trás, duas mãos acabando a tarefa de fechar os botões da camisa. Estremeceu com a lambida que recebeu na marca roxa sobre o seu pescoço.

"Quero você logo à noite!". Era uma ordem... Mas parecia tão menos agressiva dita por aquela voz aveludada que o arrepiava.

À noite... seriam de novo leiloados. Mais uma noite de luxúria com um desconhecido.

"Logo há os leilões... A senhorita Saori planejou mai...".

"Mu, eu quero você logo à noite!". Voltou a repetir, cortando a sua fala. Pegou no seu queixo obrigando-o a encara-lo nos olhos violeta. "Não se esqueça que tenho prioridade, e que nenhum leilão muda isso!".

Mu limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça.

"Óptimo! Estamos entendidos então! Diga aquela pirralha, que chama de patroa, que o pagamento será feito quanto antes". Acrescentou sorrindo provocante. "Venha aqui ter por volta das oito. E bem vestido".

Mu, por mais curioso que fosse, sabia que não podia pedir satisfações. Limitou-se a assentir, seguindo Shion até à porta de saída.

-

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos pelas reviews a: **_Narcisa Le Fey, Pipe, Nana Pizani, Joana, Athenas de Aries, Kamui, Akari-chan e a Ophiuchus no Shaina _

Até ao próximo capitulo…

Beijo enorme a todos

**_J.T. & A.S. _**


End file.
